xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Central Factory
The Central Factory (中央工廠, Chūō Kōshō) is a location in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is located in the chest of the Mechonis and is directly connected to Mechonis Field, Agniratha and Mechonis Core. The only quests here are Story Quests and some Surprise Quests (there are no NPCs in this area), along with one quest only available for a short time. All of the quests are timed, and all of the enemies are Mechon. This area becomes inaccessible after the events at the Mechonis Core, but all collectables can be found in Colony 6 after that point. Story Shulk and the others arrive in the Factory upon leaving Mechonis Field, as they head to confront Egil. They make their way to the top, where after they defeat a group of Mechon that ambush them, they use the teleporter to travel to the Machina capital, Agniratha. The party returns to Central Factory later by flying in Junks through the Ventilation Conduit, with Alvis, Dickson and Vanea as guests. The Junks remains in place at that landmark, a Junks' icon appears on the map. They then go to destroy the Apocrypha Generator, to stop Egil from being able to control the Mechonis, however they are too late. They destroy the generator anyway, before proceeding to Mechonis Core. Alvis and Dickson remain behind, waiting outside Mechonis Core for the party to return. Landmarks and Locations Landmarks Landmarks GF * Port Terminal * Control Tower Landmarks 2F * Central Warehouse Lift * Factory Vent Landmarks 3F * Tower Boarding Gate * Regeneration Control Landmarks 4F * Agniratha Transporter Landmarks 5F * Ventilation Conduit * Bridge to Apocrypha Locations Locations GF * Central Gate * Landing Strip 1 * Landing Strip 2 * Maintenance Entrance 1 * Maintenance Wing * Storage Depot Locations 2F * Main Factory Gate * Central Lift * Central Tower Lift * Training Ground Roof * Large Mechon Store Locations 3F * Mechon Factory * Central Tower Roof * Face Maintenance Bay Locations 5F * Apocrypha Generator Mining # 1F, S-most Ether Gear, no nearby locations or landmarks Fire #* Strength Up IV #* Bind Resist IV # N of Control Tower Water #* Paralysis Resist IV #* Terrain Defence IV # Storage Depot Electric #* Ether Up IV #* Tension Swing IV # 1F, W-most Ether Gear, no nearby locations or landmarks Earth #* Attack Stability IV #* Bleed Defence IV # WSW of Tower Boarding Gate Water #* HP Up IV #* Spike Defence IV # WNW of Tower Boarding Gate Earth #* Attack Plus IV #* Debuff Plus IV # NE of Regeneration Control Electric #* Daze Up IV #* Daze Tension IV # N of Face Maintenance Bay Fire #* Slow Resist IV #* Aggro Up IV Points of Interest * Weapon Creation Machine * Weapon Creation Panel Enemies Normal Minor Enemies * Defensive/GUARD * M36/FAIRY * M38/ESSAY * M44/ANGRY * M53/THANK * M57/BEAST * M67/SONAR * M68/MARCH * M88/WORST * M96/AWAKE * M108/SPADE * Mass-Produced Face (Central Factory) * Offensive/DIARY * Offensive/FOUND * Offensive/LYRIC Quest Exclusive Enemies * Crisis Response Unit * M88 Watchtower * M96 Crisis Unit * M97 Commander Story Exclusive Enemy * M88/RAPID Unique Monsters * Balanced Palamedes * Beautiful Vagul * Faithful Lancelot * Magestic Mordred * Mild Florence * Sinful Lamorak * Synchronised Gaheris * Temporal Gawain * Venerable Focalor Boss * Apocrypha Generator Collectopaedia Quests Category:Mechonis Locations Category:Central Factory Category:XC1 Areas